


Hannigram Baby Ficlets

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Murder Babies AU [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly fluffy and cute but maybe we'll get something angsty, Will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little pieces centered around my wishful idea that Hannibal and Will can have a family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of all the "Mads smells like vanilla cupcakes" things and such.
> 
> Nothing here should be taken very seriously. It's just a fun way to escape the angst of canon.

Will heard them laughing as he opened the door, slipping inside and closing it tightly behind him. He shrugged off his light jacket, hanging it up, and toed his shoes off, walking quietly towards the laughter and excited voices, coming from the kitchen. He entered the dining room, was met by a pair of dark eyes looking up through glasses, and Will raised his fingers to his lips, signaling Andrius to be quiet, throwing him a little wink. The boy smiled, pinching his lips together and getting up from where he sat at the table, leaving his school book behind, and walking quietly just behind Will as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

Will found Hannibal at the counter, mixing batter in a bowl, Molly rushing around him with her long, wild chocolate curls in a loose braid. She was grinning, standing on her tip toes and poking up between Hannibal and the counter, only to have him laugh and playfully bat her away.

 

“Shouldn’t you be doing that?” Will asked, stepping fully in and eyeing the bowl in Hannibal’s hands. Molly stopped, grinned, and rushed over, a happy, “dad!” rushing from her mouth as she threw herself at him. Will grabbed her, hugging her tightly. “Hey baby girl,” he whispered, kissing her hair. “Helping daddy with your birthday cupcakes?”

 

She nodded. “We’ve got some in the oven already!”

 

“My you work fast.” He walked over to the counter, reaching out to ruffle Audra’s hair from where she sat happily on the counter, kicking her legs. She smiled at him sweetly.

 

“Molly,” Hannibal said, “Come help me with this.” Molly rushed over, gladly taking the bowl and began spooning the batter into the cupcake tin. Hannibal stepped back, sighing, and Will chuckled at the amount of flour and splashed ingrediants on his apron. Before the kids, Will had rarely ever seen a drop on them- he had begun to think they were just for decoration.

 

Now he was sure Hannibal considered the aprons a blessing.

 

Andrius was leaning against the counter, taller than he had any right to be at ten, Will mused silently, playing with Audra as she grinned at him with her little smile and bright eyes. To think she was six was enough to make Will want to cry- he remembered the day she was born.

 

He remembered the day all of them were born.

 

“Done!” Molly said, and Hannibal took the tray, popping it into the oven, and peeking at the other tray inside. “Are the chocolate ones done yet?”

 

“Not yet,” he said with a smile. “Go wash your hands, I will get you when they are.” Molly nodded, rushing over to the sink, and Andrius whispered something to Audra, then helped her down from the counter.

 

“Let’s take the dogs outside while father cleans up,” he said, and she was clapping her hands, whistling- Will was so proud at how quickly she’d learned- and he could hear the patter of the dogs’ paws on the floors as they assembled, Andrius and Audra rushing for the door to beat them. Molly hollered at them to wait for her, rushing after them, leaving Will alone in the kitchen with Hannibal, watching him exhale and lean against the counter.

 

Will laughed, walking around and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Hannibal accepted it happily, draping one arm around Will’s shoulders and playing with his curls. Will laughed against his mouth as he pressed his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the brief moment of solitude. When he puled back, he was grinning wickedly at Hannibal.

 

“You take like a cupcake,” he teased, and Hannibal huffed a sigh. “I always knew you licked the spoon.”

 

“Go outside with the dogs,” Hannibal threatened, turning Will and placing his hands right on his ass, pushing him with a laugh. “I’ve got a mess to clean up.” Will pushed back, digging his socked heels against the floor and only sliding, laughing. He managed to turn, throwing his arms around Hannibal and nuzzled against his neck. With a sighed, Hannibal wrapped an arm around him again, reaching for his chin to tilt his face up and kiss him one last time.

 

“Hey dad-“ Molly stopped at the kitchen doorway, scrunching up her face. “Ugh!” She shook her head, throwing her arms out. “Andrius they’re kissing again!”

 

Her older brother appeared behind her as Will was pulling back from Hannibal, giving the kids a sheepish grin. Andrius took her by the arm, trying to tug her away, grinning and shaking his head.

 

Will always thought he was smart for his age, like his father. And Molly...well, he would have reacted just like she had, down to her digging her heels into the floor as Andrius near dragged her, whatever request she had deemed not important enough to stick around.

 

“I should go after them.” Hannibal nodded, looking about his kitchen. He _still_ had a mess to clean up. When he looked back Will was close again, with a devilish little smile on his face. “But we’ll finish this later.”

 

Hannibal smiled playful, twirling a lock of Will’s hair. “I do not doubt it.” Will winked, then, in a swift movement, grabbed the small spoon Molly had used to get the batter into the cupcake tins, and popped it into his mouth. Hannibal threw his hands up, giving up, and Will laughed to himself as he went outside to make sure all children and dogs were accounted for and not creating mischief.


	2. It's a Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for the past two days or so, and I needed a little warm up before I dove into some serious writing :3

Hannibal sat next to the awkward hospital furniture in his own chair, absentmindedly running his hands along his thighs. Leaning back, smiling, the woman he was with was talking to the doctor, telling him _yes she was tired_ but _no, not too much discomfort yet_. She had one hand on the swell of her belly, still small at only sixteen weeks but noticeable. Hannibal watched as she pulled her shirt up, the doctor running gel along her belly before beginning the ultrasound.

This wasn’t the first he’d witnessed- beyond being a doctor, he had been present at every single one of of Andrius’s mother’s ultrasounds. He had come to everyone of this woman’s too- except usually he had company.

Will had meant to come- he hadn’t missed one yet either. But Jack had pulled him away at the last second, and Will had gone only because the killer they were trying to catch was amassing quite a body count. There had been a decent amount of screaming- Hannibal had witnessed it. Will had left in an angry huff, apologizing profusely to Hannibal and telling him he felt awful. Hannibal knew there would have been nothing he could say to make him feel any better. Instead he’d kissed him sweetly and told him everything would be fine, he didn’t need to worry.

It wasn’t as if he was missing the birth.

Still, Hannibal knew it had hurt Will. This was his child, shared his blood and would- Hannibal hoped- share his startling grey-blue eyes and genuine smile. And while he did no doubt that Will loved Andrius as if he had come from his own body- he saw the way he looked at the boy, as if he was the Earth and Sun and Moon all wrapped up into dark eyes and sandy hair and the smile Will could pull out of him- but there was still something special about knowing this was a life _he_ has created.

“You should have brought your little one,” the woman was saying, hand hand resting on the chair now, her bracelets _clinking_ together. “I’m sure he’d love to see the little shadows of his brother or sister.”

Hannibal smiled. “He’s too young to understand. He’ll barely be two when the new baby is born.”

“Still. Maybe next time. It’s a shame Will couldn’t make it.” She was fond of Will, Hannibal knew. Will had chosen her, of the candidates. Hannibal had assumed there was something aesthetically pleasing- the red of her hair, her dark eyes, her freckles. But when he had asked Will, the man had shrugged a shoulder and said he liked her smile, her voice- she was soothing, pleasant. Something about her was simply _likable_.

Hannibal agreed.

“He was terribly upset,” Hannibal said, “But he was desperately needed.” She looked about to speak again, but the doctor broke in, smiling.

“Everything looks great,” he said, “Right on track. Do you want to know the sex?” Hannibal stared at him for a moment, his mind going blank, he could hear it _clicking_ but there was no response, no connections. He realized he had two sets of eyes on him, and he silently cursed himself. He should have known they would have the option at this appointment- this was about when he had learned Andrius would be a boy. But somehow the fact had completely slipped his mind- and he hadn’t even asked Will if he had wanted to know.

“Yes,” Hannibal finally said, selfishly so- he didn’t want to wait. Will had been eager to know before Andrius was born, so he reasoned he would want to know now- but it didn’t matter was the doctor was turning the screen and moving the device, pointing at the screen.

“It’s a girl,” he said, smiling- and Hannibal felt his chest tightening, his heart thudding against his ribs in ways it rarely had. It had when he’d met Andrius for the first time, squirming and crying until he had held him close and the baby had gone silent, soothed. It thumped like this from time to time with Will, when the lights caught his eyes the right way or he was smiling carelessly, staring off at nothing in particular.

It was love, and it was far more than Hannibal had ever anticipated it would be.

*

Will pulled his jacket closed against the cold. Early January left the air biting, but he was glad there was no snow. The crime scene was infested with FBI agents and local PD, and he felt almost useless now that he had done his job. He hung back and watched, contemplated slipping off, when his cell phone began ringing. He fumbled for it just as Beverly approached.

“Nasty sight,” she said, jerking her head back towards the body, and Will nodded.

“Yeah. This is about the opposite of how I wanted to spend my day.” He looked down at his phone, saw Hannibal’s name, and sucked on his lip for a second. “Hold on Bev, I have to take this. Hello?”

“Will.”

“Hi,” Will said, smiling, and Beverly rolled her eyes, knew _exactly_ who he was talking to. He only ever got that smile around Hannibal. “Things okay?”

“Perfect,” Hannibal said. “Nothing to worry about.” Will sighed. _Good_. “Will.”

“Hmm?” He was looking past Beverly now, at the way they were working to remove the body from how it was tied to the tree. It was all just a blur to him, but he was curious to see if there was something he had perhaps missed, hidden between the body and the tree.

“It’s a girl.” Will’s eyes went blurry then, and the scene seemed to evaporate around him, phasing out into nothingness.

“What?” He wasn’t sure he had heard Hannibal correctly. He wasn’t sure he had heard at all.

“A girl. We’re having a little girl.” He could hear the grin in Hannibal’s voice, and Will was reaching for Beverly, who was watching, grabbing her arm for stability. He pulled his phone away, hit the speaker button, and said, “Say it again.”

“We’re having a girl.” Hannibal could tell he was on speaker and chuckled. Beverly gasped, then threw her arms around Will, squealing her congratulations.

“Are you home?”

“I will be shortly.”

“I’m coming home. Jack can fuck himself on this. Are you picking up Andrius?” Will hit the speaker button again and held the phone up to his ear, Beverly still clinging and grinning almost foolishly.

“If you’re coming home, perhaps I won’t pick him up early.” Will grinned at that.

“I’ll do a hundred and be there in no time.” Hannibal chuckled.

“Do not get yourself hurt, dear Will.” Will smiled. Oh, he wouldn’t. Not now, not with so much to look forward to. _A girl_. He shivered. He would have had the same reaction if it were a boy, he knew. The sex didn’t really matter, but the fact that there _was_ a gender made everything that much more real.

He was going to be a father all over again.

And this time, the nervous anxiety Will had felt before Andrius’s birth was replaced with an anxiety not of failure, but an impatience to meet his baby girl and show her the world.


End file.
